What Has Become of Us?
by LadyPadmeMoon
Summary: Ahsoka wonders why whenever they are on Coruscant her master Anakin disappears. She follows him and finds out his secret, what will she do?
1. Chapter 1

What has become of us?

By Lady Padme Moon.

Dramatis Personae:

Ahsoka Tano: 15 year old, female Torguta. Jedi Padawan Learner.

Anakin Skywalker: 20 year old human male. Jedi Knight.

Padme Amidala: 25 year old human female. Official Senator of the Republic of the Sovereign System of Naboo.

Obi-Wan Kenobi: 36 year old human male. Jedi Master.

Zarrak Decadia: 22 human male. Smuggler.

Chapter one: Frustrations.

Ahsoka paced around the small private training room. How long has she waited? She glanced on the chrono on the wall. She lets out a heavy sigh. Had she really been waiting for three hours? In that time she had memorized every nick and dent in the Temple's neutral tan wall. Jedi have trained her for years and she wondered how many Jedi legends had put a dent in the wall. Ahsoka supposed that the neutral tan was supposed to bring a sense of calmness and peace to a Jedi. Right now, Ahsoka felt anything but peaceful.

She drew her lightsaber out of her belt, but did not activate it. She studied the hilt carefully trying to clear her mind to prepare herself for her upcoming lesson. '_Deep breathes Ahsoka. Thats it'_ There. She felt better. However her mind was still as active as it was previously.

Whenever they were on Coruscant, Anakin disappeared. Not for very long, but occasionally for the entire night. He never spoke of where he went and if Ahsoka ever questioned it, Anakin would glare at her and tell her it was non e of her business and kindly keep out. This puzzled Ahsoka greatly because Anakin was usually very open about his emotions, actions, and whatever was on his mind.

Ahsoka had questioned Obi-Wan about Anakin's whereabouts a few months ago. Obi-Wan had just shrugged and said, "Ahsoka, I have no idea. Neither you nor I have the right to question him unless he is deliberately caught disobeying the Jedi or Republic Code.

Ahsoka stomped her boot. Whatever he was doing didn't give him the right to keep her waiting this long. She loved and respected her master even though sometimes he felt like an annoying elder brother.

Ahsoka thought about what her Master could be doing that could keep him away from the Temple where he belonged. _Drugs? No, there would be evidence of that. Illegal pod racing? That was possible; Anakin was a pod racer and enjoyed it very much. Extremely secret and dangerous mission? But then certainly that would keep him away longer than just a night wouldn't it?_ Ahsoka was drawn out of her thoughts when Anakin burst through the door.

Anakin's robes were rumpled like he had been through a windstorm. There was even a few dribbles of last night's soup on his collar when Ahsoka had seen him last. His dark blond hair was equally as rumpled. He was panting. He must had ran from wherever he was to the Temple. He took a minute to catch his breath.

So glad for you to finally show up," said Ahsoka angrily. She knew she had no right to talk to Anakin in such a manner. However her emotions were so heated she could not control herself.

Anakin took a deep breath. "I was only fifteen minutes late. Relax Snips."

"It wasn't fifteen minutes! It was three hours! I've been waiting for three hours Master!" Shouted Ahsoka.

"Why in the world would you wait three hours," asked Anakin quizzically. His eyebrows rose.

"Yesterday you sent me a message on my DataPad telling me to come to private training room 387 at 3:15," said Ahsoka her tone less heated, but still incensed slightly.

"No," said Anakin. "You must have read the message wrong. I distinctively remember stating 6:15 as the time."

Ahsoka picked up her DataPad that was lying on a bench in the room. She showed Anakin the message. It stated 3:15.

Anakin stares at a minute. "I'm sorry, I meant 6:15"

Ahsoka looked at her master. He looked stressed. He had dark circles under his eyes as if he hadn't slept. "Are you okay?"

Anakin sits on the bench. "Yes I am all right. I ran a few errands today, I'm tired. Lesson begins now. Assume Form III."

Ahsoka looks at her master; He never sat during her lessons. He usually paced around her correcting her. She didn't question him because he had a stormy look in his features.

The lesson went on for two hours. From his perch on the bench Anakin had barked endless commands on Ahsoka. Ahsoka was grateful when the lesson was over. "Are you going to join me for dinner Master?"

"No, I'm going to lie down for a while," said Anakin getting up. "See you here at 4 sharp all right?"

"Yes master," said Ahsoka.

Ahsoka went to dinner and later she tried to bring a plate of food to Anakin, but he wasn't there. _Gone again, she mentally sighed_


	2. Lips of an Angel

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Lucas Films and I'm making no money off of this story._

_I forgot to put in my last chapter that is a rewrite of my last story Holton Deception, it was originally written 3 years ago and when I reread it a few days back I was frankly quite horrified with my work, so I decided to scratch the whole story and start anew._

Chapter II Lips of an Angel

After his lesson with Ahsoka, Anakin slipped out of the Temple once more for the day. He pulled up his hood deeply over his face so no one would or could recognize him. The sun had set on Coruscant, but the crowds on the street were no more packed than they were earlier that day. Luckily Anakin could move fast through packed streets. He wished he had a speeder, but since he had used one already today he couldn't go out without some nosy Jedi bothering him.

Anakin's secret bore heavily on him. It was a shame that he had to keep his love hidden when all he wanted to do was shout out to the highest mountain that he loved Padme Amidala. Sometimes he wondered how long this secret could last. _My heart is so bursting full with love it is amazing that Obi-Wan or Yoda hasn't noticed anything. _Anakin smiled to himself: _I must be really powerful to keep such a secret. _

The walk to the 500 Republica wasn't very long. Anakin knew a shortcut that could get him there in ten minutes. He used a back entrance so no guard or manager would come hounding after him. He hoped Padme was home by now. She wasn't there earlier and he had to go all the way to the Senate Building to see her.

He hadn't been able to talk to her there either even though he waited for her for the whole afternoon. She was a very busy woman of course, but Anakin thought maybe she should slow down a little bit. Anakin knew he sounded selfish, but he secretly wished she could devote a little more time to him. He also worried that she was working herself to death, she was very passionate about her work and would go beyond the normal boundaries of a senator to get whatever she believed was right.

Anakin went up the secret stairway and found himself to Padme's apartment. He knocked on the door. C-3PO answered the door a few short moments later. Anakin decided to play a joke on the gullible droid and his wife too. Anakin drew his hood more over his face to conceal his features. "I wish to see Senator Amidala."

"See Senator Amidala? At this hour?" asked See-Threepio incredulously. "I am sorry but Senator Amidala has already retired however if you just give me your name, I'll tell her that you called."

"I must see her now!" Said Anakin gruffly. He smiled under his hood imagining the fussy droid's displeasure.

"I am afraid that is quite impossible," said Threepio."If you do not leave the premises now I will have to contact authorities"

Anakin reached out and grabbed the droid by his face. "Let me in now!"

Threepio waved his arms about trying to get away from this very rude and dangerous stranger. "Help! Help!"

The noise alerted Padme. She came running out. "What's going on? Threepio? Who is there?"

"Someone is trying to break in Mistress! Mumbled Threepio. "Stay away! Alert the authorities! Leave me I'll be okay. I'm not worth that much."

Padme recognized the 'intruder.' "Ani, stop. The poor droid is frantic."

Anakin let Threepio go. "Hey Padme, did I surprise you?"

Threepio recovered himself. "Master Anakin ,you sufficiently surprised _me."_

Padme laughed. "No, I was expecting you, I saw you at the Senate this afternoon." She was dressed in a light pink shimmersilk nightgown. Her hair was braided and was tossed over her shoulder.

Anakin drank in the image of his wife and took a moment to reply. "Yes, I was there. I missed you."

"I am sorry I wasn't here when I said I was going to be, "said Padme. "A emergency meeting of the Senate about what to do with a planet that used to be neutral but, recently became under Separatist control. We think that the ruler of the country as forced to form a treaty with the Separatists….we were deciding what to do."

"You senators talk too much, grumbled Anakin. "There should be less deliberating and more action."

"Anakin, I wish things could move on faster, but we must take consideration of everyone's opinion and that takes time," said Padme rubbing her forehead. "If we didn't we wouldn't be a Republic we would be an Empire."

"Okay, okay," said Anakin taking Padme's shoulders. "I didn't come here for a political debate." He presses his lips to her forehead.

"Why did you come here then?" asks Padme teasingly. "I am a Senator after all."

"I came here for you," murmurs Anakin. He kisses her lips.

Padme kisses back, a hard pressing kiss. "How long are you staying? All night?"

"Yes, all night if no one comms me," said Anakin, scooping her up in his arms. He takes her to their bed.

Next morning before dawn and before his beloved got up, Anakin snuck out and went back to the Temple. He goes into Ahsoka's bedroom and shakes her awake. "Rise and shine sleepyhead, we got some early morning training to do."

Ahsoka groans. "No, 5 more minutes please."

"No," said Anakin."See you in the training room in 10 minutes."

_I'm sorry about the weak ending to the chapter! I've been sick all week and I'm afraid it shows in my writing, it will be better next chapter! All in all this was a very hard chapter to write because I didn't want to get to fluffy and I wanted to get Anakin and Padme's relationship right_


	3. Chapter 3 Mission Ahsoka

_**This is part I of Chapter III. Sorry, for taking so long to update.**_

Ahsoka loved the long grueling workouts with her master, she loved to feel the sweat pouring off her body, Ahsoka was not one who liked sitting down, she craved action. Lightsaber sparring was the next best thing to a real battle.

After they were done, Ahsoka took a big gulp of water out her canteen. "How long do you think it will be before we go out into battle again"

Anakin shrugged. "Not too long now, I suppose within a week or two." He frowned.

Ahsoka stared at her master. Normally, he loved battles as much as she did, but now it seemed that he would rather stay. "What is wrong Skyguy?"

Anakin smiled at the nickname. He had grown to like his nickname. "Nothing. I'm just tired of war."

Ahsoka looked skeptical. "You. Tired of War? No way."

Anakin looked wearily. "We were out on the fields for two months before returning. We've only spent two weeks here. I'm tired of death….." Then he suddenly grinned at Ahsoka and punched her in the arm playfully. "Besides I'm an old man, I'm not spry anymore like you young thing."

Ahsoka laughed. Leave it to Anakin to joke when she wanted to be serious. "You aren't that much older. Only six years separates us." _Still, _thought Ahsoka,_ a lifetime separates us. He will be 5 times the Jedi than I'll ever be. _Ahsoka was four years old when Anakin came to the Temple. She didn't remember much, but when she was six she caught a glimpse of her future master. Ahsoka had just begun lessons with Master Yoda and they had gone to the Training Room to get fitted for their own training lightsabers. Anakin and Obi-Wan were sparring. Anakin was only twelve, but he seemed to be beating his master. All the younglings had cheered for the Padawan. Ahsoka was filled with amazement she had hoped to be as good as that Padawan. She thought it was really interesting that Anakin, the Padawan she had looked up too, became her master.

"Well, I want you now to go research the start of the Republic and how the Jedi helped with the formation, I want to see a 900 word paper on it by tomorrow evening," said Anakin.

Ahsoka groaned. "900 words? How about 750?"

"No," said Anakin staunchly.

"800?" asks Ahsoka pleadingly.

"Fine," said Anakin. "800 it is."

"Will I see you at dinner?" Asks Ahsoka starting to walk to the doors.

"No, I will not be at the Temple," said Anakin. "Don't worry, I will be here tomorrow all day."

"Where are you going?: Demanded Ahsoka." Why are you always going and never say why? What's the big secret?" The words that had been pent up in her head for so long came rushing out. "I'm your Padawan, I think I have the right to know."

"Just because you are my Padawan doesn't give you the right to know everything about me and my every action," said Anakin sharply. "I give you a lot of loose rein for a Padawan, I hope you are grateful for that, because most do not approve of my methods. I have just some important business to do, that's all."

Ahsoka knew she could keep her mouth shut, however she blurted out; "Is it some top secret Jedi mission?"

Anakin froze. " No, it's not….it's some personal matters I have to attend too."

Well, that did it for Ahsoka. Now she knew he was doing something sneaky! She had fear for Anakin….._What is he doing? Is it against the Code? Should I tell someone? Hmmm maybe I should follow him and see what he is doing then figure out what he is doing and go from there._ "Alright master," said Ahsoka with a heavy sigh. "I'll stay here all alone and by myself. Studying myself to death."

Anakin grins. "No one ever died of studying."

"Well," shot back Ahsoka saucily. "I heard from Master Kenobi that he would he would just give up because you never studied."

"I never had to study," grinned Anakin.

"Yeah right," said Ahsoka. "Master Kenobi told me a different story."

"What was it?" asks Anakin looking at the chrono on the wall. "Oh no! I'm late! I gotta go now." He runs out.

_Now, it's time to go see what he is up too, _thought Ahsoka. She felt excited and scared, but her curiosity got the better of her. After a few minutes she went out of the room. She quickly picked up Anakin's Force trail and followed it like a hound on a scent trail.

As she followed his trail she was surprised to see that his trail wasn't leading into the underworld, the seediest parts of Coruscant. Rather, the richest parts where the senators and actors and CEOs lived. She followed his trail to the 500 Reublica. Ahsoka was very surprised, what business did he have at the 500 Republica? _Maybe he was just going to see his friend Padme Amidala but then why wouldn't he tell me? It is no secret they are friends…_Well since she was here she decided to enter the hotel.

Ahsoka went up the turbolift to Padme's apartment. She knocked politely on the door. No one answered. She opened it. Ahsoka knew Padme well and was sure she wouldn't mind. Ahsoka lingered in the doorway listening. There was no noise in the other rooms. What was Anakin doing here? Determined not to be seen by her master, Ahsoka sneaks into the living room and hides behind a large purple over chair. She also hides her Force presence.

Anakin is in the middle of the living room on a rug. He is on his knees cleaning the fussy protocol droid Threepio, who is chattering endlessly. Ahsoka was sorely disappointed. _This was the errand he couldn't tell me about? I came all this way to see him clean a protocol droid? This sucks! Why didn't he tell me? What is afraid of? So what if he cleans a droid? That is nothing to be ashamed of!_

The door opens and enters Senator Amidala. The senator looks as beautiful as usual only a little more tired and drawn.


End file.
